A Different Beginning
by Jrazor
Summary: What would happen if Goku wasn't strong enough to beat the villains of GT? Will gohan finally get his time to shine? how different would it be if gohan helped goku defeat the villains instead of Vegeta?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon ball Z or Dragon ball GT…..**

Okay so I'm making this story because I feel that in Dragon Ball GT they make Gohan seem weak, a bad father and just a bad character, so I want to make this story and I'm trying to make Gohan seem stronger and a good father…..Enjoy! And please review. If I get a lot of good reviews I will try to make my own version of GT!

I hope you like this story!

(It starts off when baby is taking control over everybody, but instead of them being like possessed they are cloned and everyone is locked up)

Chapter 1

-The being within-

As Gohan woke up, he saw all white around him, he thought he was dead but when he felt the high gravity and high pressure he knew exactly where he was….The hyperbolic time chamber, but why?

"What am I doing here?" Gohan asked himself, as he tried to get out of the Ki blocker handcuffs. The only thing he remembered was when he got attacked by another Gohan and Goten.

"Ugh... my head" he tried to feel his head but couldn't reach it. He lowered it only to find drops of blood dripping down. He couldn't sense anyone's Ki, he started to get worried, and then he looked up.

"King Kai?" he called. He waited a few seconds, and finally got a response.

"Yes, Gohan!" the short Pink like creature answered from his small planet. "Everyone is in great danger!, you must find and help them!"

Gohan struggled to get out of the chair. "I can't move!" As he said that he heard a slight gasping noise, "King Kai what's wrong?" Gohan asked as he started to worry.

"It's Pan!, she's trying to fight the Baby clones!" King Kai started to panic when he foresaw cloned Videl attack the young Saiyan.

"OH, NO!, she's not strong enough to fight every one of them!" Gohan started panicking and tried to get out of the Ki blocker handcuffs once more.

King Kai then saw the possessed Gohan clone confront Pan, as she thought it was her actual father.

"Gohan!, Pan's in great danger you must save her now!"

Gohan tried to power up, but the Ki blockers didn't allow him to. "THAT"S ENOUGH" and with all of his might Gohan broke out of the Ki blockers and used Instant Transmission (Learned from his father).

"Good luck Gohan" King Kai said to himself "You'll need it"…..

"Please don't let them do this to us dad, fight, fight, you can do it!" Pan begged to the clone

"Pan that's enough were quite happy with this new arrangement, as will you be" Smirked the cloned Videl

Baby Vegeta then floated down with cloned Goten and Trunks "We have no use to her, kill her!"

"Sir" said Gohan and Videl

As Gohan started to choke Pan with one hand, he formed a pink ball of energy in the other.

The real Gohan had picked Videl up on the way and reached his destination, only to see the his beloved daughter being chocked by his clone.

"Heh... Die!" screamed the possessed Gohan, and fired the Ki wave directly onto Pan. Her body lay on the floor barely clinging to life.

"PAN!" screamed Videl as she ran over to her and looked up at the fake Gohan, who was just smirking.

"Aww, hey Videl. Don't worry you'll join her soon" grinned Gohan as he fired another Ki wave at Videl and Pan.

Gohan was just standing there shocked as he looked at his family and looked back at cloned Gohan. "No one touches my family…. NO ONE!" Gohan was losing it he started powering up, his hair started to grow longer and his hair turned blonde, Gohan had finally reached super Saiyan 3, he was very surprised that he could even reach that form. When he was done powering up he evilly looked at cloned Gohan.

"Humph" Gohan sneered before he disappeared and reappeared behind the clone and knead him in the gut and shot him with a powerful ultimate Masenko-Ha, disintegrating the clone.

Baby Vegeta was looking in shock as he pointed his finger to Gohan and screamed "KILL HIM" Cloned Goten and Trunks did what they were told and flew toward the rampaging Gohan. Only to be killed even before they made it to him with one powerful Kamehameha wave.

Baby Vegeta started to get furious. Gohan looked at Videl and Pan and flew over to them. He picked them up and flew them toward a tall column of rock. He laid them down and powered down to his base form. Gohan started to tear and started to apologize for not being there and being a bad father.

"Videl I'm sorry I've been a bad husband, I tried. Pan I will always love you with all my heart and I'm sorry about being an over protected father" Gohan could barely get the words out. He hugged them tight…

"da-daddy" Pan struggled to say. As she was being held by her father.

"Pan, baby" Gohan was shocked to see her still alive.

"Daddy….Get him…." Pan managed to say to her father before closing her eyes.

Gohan tried to wake her up "Pan, Pan PAN!" Gohan screamed but she didn't wake up. Gohan teared up and started to lose control he was breathing very heavy. He looked up to the sky and saw his father's face. Golden fur started to form on Gohan's body and he was growing in size. Gohan was turning into a Golden Great Ape….

"ROOOARRRRR" yelled out loud. Baby Vegeta started to worry. He tried shooting energy beams at the giant ape but nothing seemed to harm him.

Goku, was on supreme Kai's planet watching everything. He knew what it was like to form into a Giant ape. He was getting worried and asked old Kai to travel there and help his eldest son.

"Old Kai I need to go there and calm my son down, he won't stop until he destroys everything!" urged Goku

"You can't" said Old Kai

But Goku didn't seem to listen and used Instant transmission

"GOKU NO!" screamed Old Kai

The rampaging Gohan didn't stop he started to destroy and kill everything in his path. Goku then appeared right in front of him.

"Gohan, it's me Goku!" Gohan stopped in his tracks looking at Goku. "You have to stop this!, he then disappeared and came right back showing Gohan a picture of Pan and him, Hoping it would calm him down.

"That's Pan, your daughter" Goku started talking. "This was taken when she had to go to the dentist but was to scared, you calmed her down by telling her that she's a big girl and from that day Pan has been a fighter"

Gohan looked back at Pan and his wife. And moved Gohan out of the way looking at the moon.

"ROOOAARR" screamed Gohan as the roars started turning into human screams. Gohan was transforming back to a human.

Until he was done transforming but he wasn't back into his normal state he wasn't any of his super Saiyan form's he was beyond a super Saiyan 3, Gohan was a Super Saiyan 4….

Goku was then sent back to Supreme Kai's planet. Gohan then looked up at the sky and somewhat smiled. Then he looked directly at Baby Vegeta.

"Wh-what is he?!" Baby was wondering "His power level is sky rocketing!" The shocked Baby gulped


End file.
